


Bee's Knees Baby

by 3l15am



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3l15am/pseuds/3l15am
Summary: Lindsey is very pregnant. Kitty is very excited. They're very gay.
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Jennifer "Kitty" Dunn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bee's Knees Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Renly is called after the gay Renly Baratheon from GAME OF THRONES.

When Kitty walks into the apartment, she sees neither her wife nor the cat out of the bedroom.

“hello?” She calls, setting her bag down, taking off her shoes and looking at the mirror. Her makeup smeared all over her face, she clean it with a wipe and set her hair into a messy “bun” of hair. “Linds?”

“SHHH!” Her wife’s voice echoes from the bedroom. “Renly's sleeping!”

Kitty smiles and heads towards the bedroom, where a very pregnant woman lays uncomfortably on her side, hugging a fat redheaded cat.

“How are you doing?” She asks quietly, because Lindsey is painfully serious about being quiet when the cat sleeps. Last time he accidently woke up by their noise, she started crying.

“Everything's hurts.” Lindsey reports happily.

“Why won’t you flip over?”

Lindsey looks at her as if Jennifer has offered to chop her arm off. “Renly will wake up.”

“And go back to sleep.”

Lindsey’s lower lip trembles. She’s not wearing any makeup, which emphasizes her exhaustion. Usually, although her job doesn’t force her to leave home, Lindsey likes to make up her face. When she doesn’t do so, such as today, Kitty knows something’s wrong. Today, though, it could be just tiredness. Kitty decides not to think bad thoughts. Lindsey’s also wearing her PJ’s, so she didn’t dress up, too. She bets on fatigue. “How’s baby girl doing?”

“She’s kicking me.”

Kitty smiles. “Good! That means she’s awake!”

It doesn’t seem to make Lindsey happy. “I went to the loo, like, sixteen times today.”

Kitty holds her laugh back. “When did you wake up?”

“Two hours ago.”

“Aw, sweetie...”

Jennifer leans forward and kisses Lindsey’s mouth. Her mouth is warm, soft and wet. She tastes like mint, which is a good sign. “Everything’s gonna be worthy when we’ll have a baby.”

Lindsey nods, but still looks a bit distant. "What's up, sweetheart?"

She blushes, the faintest pink hue. "Can you rub my stomach?"

Jennifer's smile deepens. "Well, of course."

Lindsey sighs happily. She tries to roll on her back, moves uncomfortably and settles for half-sitting-half-laying. She pulls her shirt out of her pants and reveals a big belly, pale skin, navel sticking out. Kitty always thought that pregnancy is beautiful, but when it’s Lindsey’s, the pregnancy is a lot more beautiful. Jennifer kisses under the navel, rising to the valley between her breasts and finally to Lindsey's mouth.

"You're beautiful." She says.

Renly, from the side, snores.

"you more." Lindsey says, smiling.

Kitty doubts, she's _not_ pretty, sure not compared to her, but she decides to shut up about it. When she puts her hands, nails painted black, on Lindsey's stomach, she jumps in place.

"cold." She says, in a blaming tone.

"Sorry, little one." Kitty says, her words aimed to the baby. Lindsey smiles through the messy black hair on her face.

Kitty rubs her hands together until they are warm and presses Lindsey's stomach again, she feels a little kick.

This is the tenth, or twentieth time that Jennifer is feeling the baby kick. Every time Kitty touches Lindsey's stomach, the baby seems to feel, but it's as amazing as it was the first time.

"She's awake!" She exclaims excitedly. Recently, towards the end of Lindsey's pregnancy, the baby seemed to know she would have to crawl down a narrow canal to the exit of her mommy’s body, and decided to store her powers. The baby barely kicked or moved and when she did, it was at night (much to sore, tired Lindsey's displeasure). They went to the doctor three or four times, and he kept saying it was fine, that as long as the baby moved at least ten times in two hours, everything was fine. And the baby really did it. She was sleeping a lot, but she didn't seem to be deep sleeping.

Lindsey nods wearily. She has black circles around her eyes, but she smiles. "She was waiting for you."

It may be rubbish, but Kitty smiles widely and kisses Lindsey's stomach. "Hey! Momma’s here!"

The baby kicks again. It is amazing to Kitty to think that under Lindsey's skin, hidden from view but exists, there is a real living being, who is responsive and kicks at her words. "We can't wait for you to come out, little eclair."

Lindsey smirks from above. "Eclair? More like, little shit."

"Hey!"

Lindsey holds her stomach in both hands. "You will get the right to say hey only when **you** wake up in the middle of the night by kicking."

"shut your mouth." Kitty kisses her, and Lindsey's face softens, she returns to talk to the baby. "I can't wait to see your face! You'll probably be as beautiful as your mother."

Lindsey blushes. The blush spreads from her cheeks, neck and chest to her belly. Jennifer giggles playfully and kisses Lindsey's stomach again.

"And I’ll get to fuck your mother without missing the faces she makes because her stomach hides it—" Jennifer adds playfully. Lindsey moans, " _Kitty_!" And Kitty chokes her laughter. "Not next to the baby!"

"Sorry, sorry." Jennifer continues to massage Lindsey's stomach. It is hard where the baby's body is pressed against the skin, and soft where there is an extra layer of fat, and warm... 

"I can't wait to hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you." Jennifer continues, now softly.

Lindsey makes a voice, higher than her actual voice. "But, Momma," she says, clearly trying to imitate a baby. "You can tell me you love me right _now_! And if you bring Mommy a pickle, I'll pick you as my favorite parent!"

"You are disgusting." She tells Lindsey.

"I'm pregnant." Lindsey says, as if it's an excuse. "Can you bring ice cream too?"

"Disgusting." Kitty approves, but gets up anyway to get her wife a pickle and ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've like this fic, please let me know! I've got more chapters planned!


End file.
